weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Pulse Rifle
Name M41 Pulse Rifles are in service with the U.S.C.M.s. Description A standard issue Pulse Rifle for the United Systems Colonial Marines (U.S.C.M.). In it's M41A/2 mode it is in service with the U.S.C.M. in Alien v Predator 3 on BG386. In all models M41 to M41A/2 the weapon has a 99 clip capacity (40 and 95/99 in Aliens: Colonial Marines) and fires '10 mm caseless ammunition', rate of fire (RPM) varies with model Pulse Rifle. The weapons variations BG386, LV426 and LV1201 are tabulated below. Construction ---- Constructed of 'alloy', with a standard barrel and under-barrel grenade launcher the M41 Pulse rifle have digital rounds counter located on one side with a standard locking clip mechanism and grenade loading. Weighing a mear 7kgs the chosen firearm for marines in the field. Tactical Uses ---- From the M41 Pulse Rifle to the M41A/2 Pulse Rifle it has been the standard issue for marines in the field of combat, with the grenade attachment makes for a quick loading and high rate of fire weapon. Uses would be standard issue equipment for reconnaissance, tactical support and combat. This make it the standard issue in Aliens v Predator 3, Aliens: Colonial Marines, Aliens v Predator Original, Gold, Classic and Aliens v Predator 2. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance ---- Appearances in the following; Aliens v Predator 3 Aliens (film) Alien 3 (film) AVP: Evolution Aliens: Infestation Alien Trilogy Variations Aliens: Colonial Marines Aliens v Predator Original, Gold, Classic Aliens v Predator 2 Alien vs. Predator: Arcade Alien 3 (SNES) Alien 3 (NES) Alien 3: The Gun Aliens Armageddon Aliens Extermination Aliens Online Aliens: Thanatos Encounter Facehugger Survival Aliens: The Board Game (Flash) Alien vs Predator - Jaguar Aliens v Predator: Extinction Interactions Deployment M41A Pulse Rifles are available in the following; [[Aliens:_Colonial_Marines|'Aliens: Colonial Marines']] Armat M41A Pulse Rifle MK2 Mid-ranged 10mm assault rifle with an electronic pulse action, the MK2 has a lower ammo capacity than previous models, but offers significantly increased stopping power. Alternative fire: Armat U1 Grenade Launcher Underslung grenade launcher attachment fires gas-propelled fragmentation projectiles consisting of composition B15 and metal fragments. Armat U4 Firebomb Launcher Under-barrel mounted firebomb launcher fires gas-propelled napalam B-based accelerants creating chemical fires that reach temperatures of 1200 degrees celsius. Armat U7 Tac-Shotgun Under-barrel mounted medium capacity 12 gauge shotgun offers a close range alternative fire option to a primary mid-ranged weapon. Attachments: Armat Laser Targeting System Side-mounted red LED targeting laser emits a laser targeting reticule consistent with projectile trajectory even at long distances. Armat M5 Extended Magazine Large capacity metal alloy rifle magazine lightweight composition allows each magazine to hold more ammunition without adding significant weight. Armat A9 Suppressor Cylindrical barrel-mounted sound suppressor reduces speed of propellent gasses resulting in an overall reduction of volume for each shot fired. Sights: Armat M41A Stock Iron Sight Standard configuration ARMAT M41A iron sight collapsible ghost ring sight provides minimal occlusion to the shooter's view. Armat S6 Reflex Sight Zero magnification holographic reflex sight replaces iron sight with a consistently placed red dot allowing for more efficient target acquisition. Skins: Old Glory Custom paint job consisting of an American flag pattern detail on the sides of the rifle. Five Alarm Custom paint job consisting of a flame pattern on the sides of the rifle. Red Reaper Custom paint job consisting of red accents along side skull and sickle detail. Fire Mode: Armat Magazine Accelerator Motorized ammo feed mechanism improve the rate of which ammunition enters the firing chamber allowing for a dramatically increased rate of fire. [[Aliens:_Colonial_Marines|'Others':]] Hudson's Pulse Rifle (95 rounds) The Raven Ripley's Pulse Rifle (95 rounds)(Ripley's Flame Thrower) Continuity [[:category:Aliens_(category)|'Aliens (film)']] Carried by Marines as they enter Hadley's Hope facility on LV426, later Ripley equips herself with a Pulse Rifle and attaches a Flame thrower as she searches for Newt. On-set Weapons used by the USCMs were constructed from real fully functional weapons. Armourers used guns they found to be the most reliable when firing blanks and those which looked futuristic. Pulse Rifles were built from a Thompson SMG with an attached forend off a Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun and a Remington 12 Gauge Model 870P receiver with barrel. One live fire pulse rifle referred to as the 'hero' version was one of the few practical guns used on set, there were only 3 or 4 live fire weapons required for filming but hero was the only one that had both built in firearms functioning. A large number of lightweight fibreglass pulse rifles were also required for use as the live fire version was quite heavy. Flux versions were also used for background filming and as set dressing and had the added advantage of not requiring an expensive armourer to be on set when the real guns were not in use. Production In filming weapons fired blanks and plastic bullets similiar with air-shots with the FX being added in post production for both sound and muzzle effect. Post Production The weapons have since been repainted many times from their creation, colours included black for Alien 3 and a Transvision Vamp video, with original colours being an olive green military colour. [[:category:Alien_3|'Alien 3 (film)']] Carried by Weyland-Yutani Synthetics Commados aboard the USS Patna as they arrive at the Class C Work Correctional Unit on Fiorina 'Fury' 161. These were Pulse Rifles used in the film Aliens but painted black. [[Aliens_v_Predator|'Aliens v Predator']] Standard issue for all Marines in the game on LV426. [[Aliens_v_Predator_2|'Aliens v Predator 2']] Standard issue for all Marines in the game on LV1201. [[AvP_3|'Aliens v Predator 3']] Standard issue for all Marines and Synthetic combats on BG386 in both single and multiplayer. AVP: Evolution In AVP: Evolution marines are equipped with M41/A Pulse Rifles as their standard weapon with some being equipped with a Smart Gun. [[Aliens:_Colonial_Marines|'Aliens: Colonial Marines']] M41A Pulse Rifles are available in all Aliens: Colonial Marines campaigns. These are MK2 version M41As capable of being upgraded with the following; alternative fire, attachments, skins and fire modes, allowing for more versatility from earlier models. These weapons appeared in promotional clips of gameplay before the game's release used by USCMs. Aliens: Infestation Pulse Rifles are available for all marines as a standard load out, these are equipped with 99 rounds per clip with clips collectable during the levels. Aliens v Predator: Extinction Upgraded infantry possess improved armor and a grenade launcher. The Infantry are also equipped with the M41 Pulse Rifle. Timeline See also References Citations Aliens v Predator 3 Aliens: Colonial Marines Aliens v Predator Original, Gold, Classic Aliens (film) Alien 3 (film) Alien vs. Predator: Arcade Aliens: Infestation Notes Category:Armoury